Too Much To Drink
by SiriusRemusluvr
Summary: Sets place after the elevator scene, only Abby follows Mike to his room for a bit of...fun


I had too much to drink.

That's my story and I am sticking to it. The real story is that I'm falling for him. And I know I shouldn't be. Mike is the type of guy I've been trying to avoid. But here I am in his hotel room, in his bed with him laying beside me, breathing heavily. I want to regret this, having sex with him. It felt too good. Sinful. But I don't.

Ugh, my life bites.

"Abby?"

Shit. He's still awake. I keep staring at the ceiling even though I feel his eyes burning into my flesh. "What?"

"What are we doing?" he asked me.

"I don't know, Mike." I sighed, frustrated. Mike laughed. The bastard was laughing! He turned me so I faced him. He played with my hair while staring at me.

"Mike…" I whisper, closing my eyes but not in sleep. Him playing with my hair made fiery sensations run through my body. Ones I didn't want to feel by him.

He closed his lips on mine, kissing me sweetly. I moan a little and he opened my lips to his tongue.

He's different from Colin. Mike's… passionate.

And vulgar, and rude, and conceited.

But _passionate_. He moves so he's on top of me _again_, still kissing me passionately. I can't believe I'm still here, that I am even here to begin with! I shouldn't want him the way I do. He tells the truth, but in the way that's not right. The way he approached the truth is wrong.

He says all men want is sex. I don't think that's true for _him_. Not at all.

I wrap my arms around his neck and groan. There is something about him that draws me in. Just as he was getting ready to penetrate, a loud knock came to his door. He groaned and got up, putting on pants and an undershirt from the floor. Mike answered the door, making sure it was dark enough in the room not one would see me.

Mike opened the door acting groggy (but I could tell he didn't have to act the pissed off tone he used.)

"What?"

"Oh, um, I'm sorry to bother you but have you seen Abby? She's not answering her hotel room," came a voice. I immediately froze. Fuck, it was Colin!

"Not that I am aware of. She should be in there but let me call her. I'll be right back." He ran over to me after shutting the door slightly. "Alright, I'm gonna call your cell. Answer it and I'll have you talk to him."

Mike didn't leave any room for an argument. He grabbed his cell and went back to the door. Suddenly, but as expected, my phone vibrated in my purse and I rushed to get it, knowing it was Mike, of course. I locked myself silently in the bathroom and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Abby. Where are you?" Mike asked, acting perfectly cool. Lucky bastard.

"Um… in my room. Why?"

"Colin's here. Talk to him," Mike said. "She sounds a bit sleepy so I suggest you talk softly," he said to Colin, making sure I heard him.

"Abby?" Colin's voice came on.

"Oh, hi, Colin. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you since we couldn't go to Lake Tahoe this weekend. I though we'd have a good time now," he said, making me feel bad inside.

"Oh, Colin, I'm really sorry. I have an early flight and I am really tired," I said, which wasn't exactly a lie.

"I came all this way to be with you, Abby," he said, laughing nervously.

I was suddenly pissed. He's dismissing my "feelings" for sex. Mike was…somewhat right about men.

"Colin, why do you like me?" I ask, my voice clearly giving off my mood.

"Uh, because you're b-beautiful, your smart. You're not a control freak," he says and I here Mike snigger in the background at this and at the following: "You never try to take control of the situation which is awesome and you never criticize," Colin said.

I sighed. "Okay, now I want you to leave the hotel, get on a plane back home and never talk to me again. Now, hand the phone back to Mike. The person you just described as someone I'm not, I really am. I'm not pretending anymore. I'm done," I told him without faltering.

He must have handed the phone back to Mike because he was the next voice I heard. "Yeah?" Mike asked.

"Shut the door and come fuck me," I said seriously.

I heard the front door shut and I left the bathroom with the bed sheet still wrapped around me, hanging up. Mike turned on the light and stared at me.

"What?"

"Why do you…What are you doing?" he asked seriously.

I was dumbstruck. "I just broke up with my boyfriend because he doesn't love _me,_ only the person _you_ told me to be. Colin and I wouldn't have worked out anyway."

"And now you want me to fuck you? To catch you off the rebound?" Mike asked, very confused.

"The rebound? I am not sad at all about Colin. There's no rebound to catch me off of. I'm glad I'm rid of him. But right now, I want you, Mike."

I walk up to him, grabbing his face and basically jumping him. The bed sheet, in the process, slipped from my body. With my lips melding passionately to his, Mike grabbed my back and pulled me closer to his body. I pushed down his pants and shimmied him out of his undershirt. He turns off the light and basically throws me on the bed and climbs on me, kissing everywhere he can before reaching my lips.

He plunges his tongue into my mouth, sucking out my soul, it seemed. I moan into the kiss and mike takes this moment to pound his cock into me. I almost scream in surprise and pleasure.

"Fuck," Mike groans, pounding harder into me, making the bed rock.

"Oh! Mike!…Ohhh God!" I scream to him, watching out joining with the little light in the room. I could tell Mike was watching that too. For some reason, watching Mike's cock push inside me repeatedly was a huge (and I do mean _huge_) turn-on.

"Feels so good! Ah…fuck, Abby," Mike said, moving faster.

I push him on his back and begin to ride him. I grabbed the headboard to help guide me. I was so close.

"Fuck, Abby. Don't stop," he moaned to him loudly.

Mike brought his lips up to meet my thrusts on his cock. This caused his cock to delve deeper inside me. My orgasm, a real one, exploded and I felt my whole body tingle. Mike held my hips down and was thrusting up and into me to finish himself off. It prolonged my pleasure and I felt him erupt inside me. I groaned with him in satisfaction, falling to my side.

"Shit," I laugh breathlessly. "That was good."

"Yeah, not a sexual deviant at all," he said sarcastically, breathing heavily. I laugh and smack his chest. He pulls me to him and plays with my hair until we both fall asleep, only basking in the after glow of our "love-making."

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own these characters at all, I'm just playing with them. Thanks for reading!!**

**~Valley***


End file.
